Black Arms: The Last
by Jakobs-Snipper
Summary: -Tiempo despues de la caída de Black Doom, una nueva amenaza despertó debido a la muerte de este, ocultos en otro planeta donde la luz no puede llegar con facilidad 7 Black Arms con un poder aun superior al de su creador despertaran para cumplir su voluntad mas no por la ambición de su creador, si no por su propia ambición-
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno damas y caballeros sean bienvenidos al primer Fanfic que escribo de Sonic mas no mi primer fanfic en subir que si bien no soy conocedor del 100% del mundo de Sonic eso no es impedimento para escribir un buen Fic, aunque claro este tiene mas puesto a Shadow como personaje principal ya que esta basado en la historia de Shadow de Hedgehog un juego que a mi me gusto bastante XD**_

 _ **Disclaimer: El universo de Sonic y todo lo que contiene no me pertenece, los OC si**_

Cap 1: El despertar del arma definitiva

-A las afueras de Empire City un erizo negro y solitario caminaba sin un rumbo especifico como siempre acostumbraba, si bien tenia a mucho que lo llamarían a el un amigo, el siempre prefería la paz y tranquilidad de la soledad su vieja amiga y ah sido asi desde aquel fatídico día en la colonia espacial ARK, en ese lugar Shadow tenia la mayoría de sus recuerdos y memorias, su lugar de origen asi como su creador y las personas mas importantes para el hasta un conflicto el cual ya había superado desde el fondo de su corazón le había arrebatado todo, aun asi recostado en la hierba a las afueras de la ciudad donde ni siquiera el ruido de los autos se escuchaba, Shadow siempre mantenía su mirada hacia el espacio, lo primero que conoció y desde las profundidades de este el lugar de donde provenía aquel ser que había dado el pie a la creación del erizo negro original, el lugar de donde provenía Black Doom- Realmente mi origen o el origen del primer Shadow no importan, no es mi pasado o mi origen lo que me define, aun si provengo de Black Doom o soy solo una creación del Dr. Eggman, nada de eso es lo que me define, si no lo que viene mas adelante... -Recostado en la hierba le erizo negro estiro su mano hacia los cielos y abriendo su mano, hasta que su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida despues de unos minutos por una voz singular y reconocible facilmente, una voz que la mayoría de los casos para el erizo era realmente molesta-

Hey Shadow, ah pasado un tiempo ! -Al dirigir la mirada el erizo azul se encontraba a su lado de pie con una sonrisa alegre como era costumbre- Te vez algo aburrido hombre, no hayas algo con que divertirte ? -Shadow solo cerro sus ojos y contesto...- Me basta con estos pacíficos momentos en los cuales no estas tu -A lo que Sonic solo respondió con una pequeña risa- El mismo Shadow de siempre, pero algo de buena compañía no le viene mal a nadie, y ah pasado un tiempo desde que el mundo se vio al borde de la destrucción y no ah habido nadie a quien patearle el trasero por portarse mal, de vez en cuando no viene mal recordar que soy el mas rápido de todos... -La intención de Sonic era clara, estaba deliberadamente intentando provocarlo, y lo había logrado con esas ultimas palabras que hicieron al erizo negro levantarse- Bien, jugare tu juego solo para que te tragues esas palabras como la ultima vez que estuvimos en el ARK -Haciendo sonar sus nudillos- Oye te recuerdo que eso fue un empate, con los Black Aliens invadiendo la estación espacial no hubo mucho tiempo para dejar claro mi lugar como el numero uno -Haciendo unos pequeños estiramientos- Bien entonces decide, hasta donde quieres ver mi espalda ? -Shadow no era un presumido, pero si tenia un orgullo lo bastante grande como para seguirle el juego de palabras al erizo azul con bromas provocativas, Sonic comenzó a mirar a los alrededores algún buen punto de llegada, entonces este con su pie dibujo una linea de partida en el suelo- Sera simple, un recorrido a través de una ciudad llena de obstáculos, Cruzaremos hasta el otro lado de Central City y volveremos aquí -Levantando su pulgar sonriente el erizo azul ya se encontraba en la linea de partida, Shadow sin algún gesto o expresión se puso en posición igualmente, Sonic para dar la partida levanto 3 dedos como cuenta regresiva, dos dedos, un dedo, y al cerrar por completo su puño ambos erizos corrieron desde el principio a toda velocidad dirigiéndose al interior de la ciudad-

-Yendo cabeza a cabeza desde el inicio ambos erizos optaban pro la ruta mas peligrosa tomando la autopista por el carril contrario evadiendo todo vehículo que se dirigía hacia ellos, Una competencia justa sin el uso de Chaos Emeralds donde ninguno de los dos erizos retrocedía un solo milímetro aunque vieran hacia ellos venir automóviles y hasta enormes camiones de carga, para Sonic era divertido el correr contra Shadow, lo ah sido desde su primera gran carrera en el ARK, y aunque Shadow nunca lo admitiría el sentía lo mismo tanto que una ligera sonrisa se notaba en su rostro. Llegando a un punto en el cual la autopista se termino llegando a las calles mas transitadas tanto por vehículos como por personas las cuales realizaban sus comprar, entre esos compradores una erizo de color rosa que logro divisar tanto a Sonic como a Shadow sin poder evitar sentirse emocionada por ver a su querido erizo azul-

-Sonic y Shadow habían llegado ya al limite de la ciudad al mismo tiempo exactamente- Te veo algo cansado Shadow, es algo que pasa cuando pasas tanto tiempo relajado y pensativo -Dijo burlesco aunque de forma amistosa Sonic- No podras seguir hablando mientras muerdes el polvo Sonic -De un modo extraño aunque no de mala manera la respuesta de Shadow había dejado a Sonic un tanto sorprendido, el esperaba solo una mirada agresiva pero en lugar de eso obtuvo una verdadera respuesta a sus pequeñas bromas, y sin perder el paso ninguno de los dos lograba sobrepasar a su contrincante, una pequeña competencia amistosa que encendió un deseo de ganar y probar la superioridad por sobre su rival, por sobre su amigo ya que ninguno de los dos quería quedar en segundo lugar. El viaje de regreso fue mucho mas rápido al llegar a la autopista a tal punto de que no tomo ni 5 minutos salir de la ciudad llegando casi nuevamente a la linea de partida, fue cuando entonces algo ocurrió en Shadow, algo que o hiso caer y rodar a pocos metros de la linea de meta sosteniendo fuertemente su cabeza- Shadow ! -Grito Sonic preocupado corrió a su amigo en lugar de cruzar la linea de meta- Oye estas bien !? -Pero no hubo respuesta, se hallaba inconsciente- Chicos ! -Se escucho una voz a espaldas de Sonic y claro se trataba de Amy quien no tardo en llegar al lado de los dos erizos- Amy !? Que haces aquí ? -A lo que ella respondió- Los vi correr por los distritos de comercio, pensé que se trataba de una de sus carreritas y parece que tenia razón cuando los vi llegar desde la autopista, pero ahora es mejor cuidar de Shadow, parce estar inconsciente -Agachándose a nivel del erizo negro Amy puso su oído en el pecho de este verificando los latidos de su corazón, parecían estable y solo eso necesitaba para saber que no le ocurría nada realmente grave- Es mejor que lo llevemos a otro lugar, tienes como contactar a Tails ? -Pregunto Sonic a lo que Amy solo levanto su pulgar y de uno de sus guantes saco un teléfono celular-

-Pasaron un total de 2 horas hasta que Shadow fue puesto en una cama, mientras este tenia un profundo sueño, teniendo una vista directa de un pequeño planeta al cual la luz del sol casi no llegaba, dentro de su órbita este tenia un pequeño satélite natural, pero también había otro cuerpo orbitando ese planeta, una extraña figura como una cruz del tamaño de un cometa, la vista de Shadow se acercaba inconscientemente mas y mas a ese extraño objeto hasta que quedo frente a el, cuando sus ojos divisaron con atención la ahora visible superficie semi transparente de ese extraño objeto orbital, se encontraban 7 cuerpos paralizados, aprisionados en ese objeto tan enorme cada uno único en su tipo, unos con alas, otros con garras, otros con enormes colas, y de entre todos ellos en aquel sueño al que mas se acerco la mirada de Shadow sorpresivamente abrió sus ojos mostrando lo rojos que eran cuan ser de sangre mostraban. Fue entonces que Shadow despertó agitado y sudoroso notando que ya no se encontraba a las afueras de Central City, se hallaba aun mas lejos en lo que parecía ser una cabaña, estaba en una y aparentemente en aquel lugar no se encontraba solo, al levantarse y pasar por la puerta de la habitacion vio nuevamente a Sonic pero no solo a el esta vez, también a Amy Rose y a Tails - Que fue lo que paso ? -Sujetando levemente su cabeza confundido- Pues casi al llegar al final de nuestra pequeña competencia te desmayaste y quedamos inconclusos, luego Amy apareció y llamamos a Tails para que nos recogiera en uno de sus aeroplanos, te trajimos y te dejamos en la cama, aunque ya te vez bastante mejor -Explico Sonic- Si, aunque tuve un sueño algo extraño...

Ubicación: Pluton

-Pluton si bien no era considerado un planeta como tal, este si tenia su propio satélite pero no solo eso, había algo mas orbitanto al alejado planeta rodeado de tanta oscuridad, lo que se hallaba era invisible ante cualquier tipo de tecnología humana hecho para no ser descubierto si no solo por quienes tuvieran familiaridad o semejanza con lo que se hallaba encerrado en el interior, de aquella enorme cruz emergieron 7 cuerpos con gama de colores rojo y negro- BLACK DOOOOOOM ! -Grito una voz femenina, distinguida por una delgada cintura, su piel era color negro intenso con un total de 8 alas transparentes que brillaban con tonalidades rojas de todo tipo, sus 6 piernas se dividían en negro unido a una gran parte posterior similar al abdomen de una abeja, sus tonalidades eran básicamente las mismas que una avispa asesina solo que reemplazando el amarillo por el rojo, con aspecto semi humanoide asi como su rostro, un torso y dos brazos- Esperen... como es que estamos libres, alguien puede explicarme ? -Pregunto una voz masculina aunque de acento joven, su figura era también humanoide exceptuando sus brazos grandes como los de uno oso en los cuales desde el codo hasta muñecas mostraba gruesos y picudos brazales rojo, sus pies también eran como los de un oso asi como su nariz y su cabello negro con puntas rojas y empuntado, el resto de su piel exceptuando las puntas de su cabello, sus pies y sus brazales eran totalmente negra-

Todo indica que nuestro creador y también carcelero encontró su final, solo debo decir que tardo mucho en morir, de otro modo nunca hubiéramos sido liberados -Dijo otra voz masculina y mas delicada aunque madura, con pelaje negro con rayas rojas como un tigre, con manos humanoides pero con garras carmesíes prominentes, sus pies asemejaban también a los del gran felino y su rostro era de aspecto mas humano claro exceptuando sus colmillos- No me imagino a Black Doom siendo derrotado, pero comparto la opinión, de no ser asi nosotros no estaríamos despiertos -Una cuarta voz se hiso presente, sus piernas eran largas en comparación con su cuerpo y su cola también lo era, extremadamente larga y con el reflejo de un afilado como ninguno en esta como si se tratara de una espada, sus brazos eran mas cortos y en su rostro habían dos pequeños cuernos, tu torso y el centro de su cola eran de color negro mas el filo de esta asi como su cuello eran de un brillante rojo, su rostro era negro y sus brazos y piernas se partían a la mitad de modo vertical en esos colores, negro delantero y rojo en la parte trasera con cuernos negros sobresalientes de su espalda, otra voz hiso eco en el espacio mas solo dejo salir una pequeña risa, una risa infantil como la de una niña pequeña, con un torso humanoide mas piernas similares a las de un cangrejo con 3 articulaciones de colores negro, rojo y negro respectivamente, su torso lo era de igual forma negro en su totalidad pero desde sus hombros cubriendo su busto el color rojo se hacia presente formando un triangulo, su brazo izquierdo con una pinza en lugar de una mano era de color negro, mientras que la izquierda de color rojo asemejaba un escudo, su cabello como su rostro también eran negros y sus ojos rojos-

Puedes sentir la ultima ubicación del Black Comet ? -Pregunto una sexta voz, una voz de mujer madura, su cuerpo era casi en su totalidad negro con alas draconianas de membrana roja asi como una cola negra de púas rojas, dos cuernos en su cabeza que eran rojos, asi como sus manos y pies con garras negras que resaltaban, las escamas negras cubrían todo su cuerpo dejando un escote de piel tersa y suave como su rostro de forma humana, y la ultima de las voces respondió a esa pregunta- Así es... puedo sentirlo en este sistema, tal parece que su ultima ubicación fue el tercer planeta de este sistema, pero no puedo sentirlo mas, tal parece que el Black Comet fue destruido y no hay muchas cosas capaces de destruir algo como ese cometa, eso solo quiere decir que en la tierra lo que sea que hasta destruido al Black Comet y a Black Doom es algo a tomar en consideración, asi que esto es lo que haremos... -Era el único de entre los 7 que tenia un tercer color, un pelaje blanco que se extendía desde su cabeza hasta su espalda siguiendo por una cola que terminaba en dos puntas blancas, al rededor de ese largo pelaje blanco unas características lineas rojas como rayos que seguían la misma dirección, su cuerpo era negro mas sus pies y manos cubiertos por escapas eran blancos nos pequeñas garras rojas brillantes, su pecho era cubierto por pelaje blanco mas sus ojos eran rojos, sus hombros y su cuello era recorridos por 3 gruesas lineas rojas brillantes y en su cabeza dos largos cuernos puntiagudos de color blanco- Bien, pongamos en marcha esta cosa, nos detendremos en el cuarto planeta de este sistema y desde hay planearemos la llegada a la tierra... Black Wasp, Black Bear, Black Crab, Black Rex, Clat Tiger y Black Dragon, Ya saben que hacer -Y todos respondieron al unisono- Entendido Black Wolf ! -los 6 mencionados por su líder extendieron sus manos al vació y en una unión de sus poderes crearon una ignición capas de mover a potente velocidad aquella enorme prisión-

 _ **Bueno lectores estimados ustedes son jueces aqui asi que podran opinar libremente sobre que tal esta este fic, toda opinion bien intencionada es bienvenida, los Oc aqui seran solo villanos porque... bueno soy mas de villanos XD, asi que comenten el capitulo, sigan la historia, toooooooodo lo que ustedes quieran y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :DD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Black Arms: The Last.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: El universo de Sonic y todo lo que contiene no me pertenece, los OC si**_

Cap 2: La llegada de los nuevos invasores

-Habian pasado 6 días desde que Shadow perdió el conocimiento en su carrera con Sonic, desde entonces el erizo negro siempre se quedaba pensando en algunos momentos del día sobre aquel sueño, aquella extraña cosa flotando en el espacio, no lo había soñado nuevamente desde entonces, ahora aun en Central City el erizo negro se hallaba en compañía de una de las pocas personas a las cuales toleraba la mayor parte del tiempo- Sabes que no me molesta que te quedes en mi tan humilde hogar, pero no te vendría mal el hablar un poco de tus inquietudes con alguien ademas de mi -Dijo una voz femenina, vistiendo su casual ropa de botas blancas con puntas rosas encorazonadas asi como sus guantes blancos, su entero negro con rosa en el área de sus pechos luciendo su escote del cual Shadow era uno de los pocos que no lograba convencer de algo con esa arma- Esperas que hable de eso con Omega ? -Recostado en un largo sofa- Y le llamas humilde a un lugar como este ademas ? -Haciendo notar que en un edificio de 50 pisos un piso entero era prácticamente la casa de Rouge- Pues yo si lo llamo humilde, no puedo meter un jet o un auto aquí -Tomando asiento al lado de su amigo dejando salir un tanto largo suspiro- Pues entonces cual es el punto de que hables conmigo señor solitario ?

Porque ese hablador azul y sus amigos en algún momento te hubieran dicho que caí inconsciente en pleno desafío y tu me hubieras buscado, me equivoco acaso ? -Manteniendo sus ojos cerrado sus respuestas directas y frías como siempre, algo a lo cual Rouge ya se había acostumbrado y en esta ocasion ella aceptaba que el tenia razón- Sabes normalmente te dejaría ser, pero es algo preocupante, en especial por el como describiste ese sueño y no puedo evitar pensar que tal ves sean malas noticias -en eso una alarma sonó dentro de su piso- Pero sera algo para despues, hay trabajo que hacer ahora mismo -poniéndose de pie haciendo unos pequeños estiramientos, el erizo negro aun que no lo expresaba, si tenia curiosidad por saber que es lo que haría Rouge ahora ya que tiene bastantes tipos de trabajos aunque similares entre si- Siéntete libre de comer lo que quieras, tal ves vuelva tarde o en unos días y me vendría bien que te quedes a cuidar mi casa y que el polvo no se acumule, nos vemos -Despidiéndose de forma amistosa con un guiño coqueto, Shadow tardo un poco en asimilar lo que le habían pedido en lo referente a labores de limpieza, pero cuando este intento reclamar a la murciélago ya era tarde, se había marchado ya, este solo se quejo en silencio entre balbuceos aunque no había nadie ya- *Pues ella si tiene un punto, algo como eso no viene a un sueño como si nada, al menos no en mi caso, mis pesadillas siempre son recurrentes y siempre son en la colonia ARK , asi que es realmente extraña una pesadilla sobre algo que no fueran los días antiguos en el ARK* -El erizo solo siguió recostado en el largo sofá con sus pensamientos, con sus presentimientos pese a querer parecer tranquilo y escéptico frente a Rouge-

-Habían pasado un par de horas desde que la murciélago dejo su morada, se hallaba en los cielos, en un helicóptero acompañada por un par de agentes de GUN sobrevolando unas montañas con espesos bosques- Entonces, el plan es encontrar entre todo esto la nueva guarida secreta de Eggman !? -En voz alta debido al ruido del helicóptero, uno de los agentes asintió y le entrego a la murciélago un radio portátil, quien simplemente se lanzo sin paracaidas para descender rápido con el fin de no ser detectada, al llegar a los 50 metros sobre el suelo la murciélago con el uso de sus alas detuvo su caída y comenzó a planear, con agilidad deteniéndose en seco en la gruesa rama de un árbol- Bien, esa fue la parte fácil sin duda, ahora viene lo aburrido, y luego lo divertido -Con una sonrisa confiada y saboreando sus labios, esta de árbol en árbol con la agilidad que la caracteriza comenzó a saltar, cubriéndose entre las ramas mas pequeñas y con mas hojas para pasar mas desapercibida, poniendo atención en todo a su alrededor pues su misión lo exigía, el mantener su presencia en secreto y para ella al menos Eggman no era un idiota al que subestimar... al menos no siempre, y ya luego de 30 minutos...- Según lo que me explicaron antes de venir, este lugar ah sido centro de ligeros temblores, los cuales solo afectan esta área en especifico, por lo que si la nueva base de Eggman esta aquí realmente...-Bajando del árbol en el que ahora se encontraba golpeando ligeramente el suelo con uno de sus pies, logrando hacer un ruido de metal, una leve sonrisa se formo en su rostro al ver que su corazonada era cierta, la nueva base de Eggman se hallaba bajo tierra y posiblemente cubría toda la montaña, asi que Rouge no tardo en sacar el radio portátil y se puso en contacto- Aquí Rouge comunicando el estado de misión, ya encontré la nueva base de Eggman y estaban en lo cierto, la base se encuentra aquí en las montañas en mis ubicaciones exactas a unas horas de Central City, procederé a regresar y... -Mas no alcanzo a terminar su oración, bajo sus pies una enorme compuerta se abrió haciéndola caer al vacío del cual salvándose gracias a sus alas frenando la caída, vio con sus ojos algo desconcertante, el interior de la base si bien era enorme, todo estaba totalmente abandonado, no había presencia de robots o maquinaria, como si hubieran trasladado todo a otro lugar-

Oh esto si que es genial, como es que Eggman logro sacar todo lo que había en una base del tamaño de una montaña ? -Caminando entre los restos vacíos de la base entre rayos de luz y las sombras prominentes bajo tierra, algo de entre todo sobresalía en lo mas profundo de la base, un largo camino que a la vista de Rouge posiblemente se extendía por kilómetros y kilómetros hasta seguramente salir a mar abierto, y nuevamente usando su radio portátil...- Aquí Rouge, Eggman se ah ido, posiblemente se fue de aquí hace días, asi que están como al principio, Rouge fuera -Guardando su radio dejando salir un largo suspiro, hasta que el ruido de unos pasos metálicos la hicieron tomar la defensiva, a sus espaldas iluminado por los pocos rayos del sol que entraban por la compuerta en el techo por la cual la murciélago había caído, un robot de colores rojo y negro apareció frente a Rouge, un tanto magullado y con movimientos limitados- Omega ! -La espía ladrona no tardo en ponerse al lado de su compañero robotico intentando auxiliarlo- Que es lo que haces aquí y como es que terminaste asi !? -La respuesta era un tanto obvia, pero aun asi ella quería escucharla- LOGRE ENCONTRAR ESTA NUEVA GUARIDA DE EGGMAN, PERO CUANDO LLEGUE ESTE YA ESTABA MARCHÁNDOSE, APRESURADO POR LLEGAR HASTA EGGMAN INTENTE DETENER LAS NAVES ANTES DE QUE PARTIERAN, PERO LA IGNICIÓN DE TODOS LOS MOTORES DE LAS NAVES ME GOLPEO, EL IMPACTO CAUSO MI TEMPORAL DESACTIVASION HASTA QUE LLEGASTE, MIS SENSORES DETECTARON MOVIMIENTO Y ESO CAUSO MI REACTIVACION -Rouge solo sonrío con algo de alivio de que todo estaba en su lugar y esa actitud tan seria de Omega seguía como siempre- Bien, no puedo llevarte a casa e intentar repararte, no es lo mio la mecánica pero si puedo llamar a alguien capas de dejarte como nuevo -Poniéndose de pie tomando las garras del robot, este aunque algo dañado tenia la energía suficiente como para propulsarse a si mismo y a Rouge fuera de los restos de la base, y asi fue ambos salieron de la montaña en unos cuantos minutos, cuando en medio del viaje divisaron algo sobre la ciudad...-

-Sobre los cielos cuando el sol aun brillaba en lo alto su luz fue levemente eclipsada por una extraña figura, similar a una cruz pero con distintas salientes, que emitía un aura siniestra y oscura que eclipsaba el resto de la luz del sol formando un eclipse solar casi perfecto, un suceso que presencio pues el objeto no identificado emitió desde todo su cuerpo una neblina oscura, tan densa que no se podía ver el resto del cielo, neblina que cubrio toda la ciudad haciendo revivir a Central City una pesadilla, la pesadilla de los Black Arms propagando el caso y el miedo rapidamente, todos sus diferentes tipos de clases se propagaron rapidamente la ciudad y tanto las fuerzas de policía como los GUN en Central City intentaban contener la situación, pero entre tanto caos era imposible que el erizo negro no interviniera, como una estrella fugaz este llego al centro de todo, los Black Wariros no tardaron en posar sus ojos en el erizo y se lanzaron al ataque con sus propias manos, 5 Black Wariors que atacaron en todas direcciones, tanta destrucción alrededor de Shadow había provocado en el un ligero enojo, una patada en el rostro de uno lo impulso en el aire para realizar un Homming Attack golpeando las cabezas de los 5 Black Arms derrotándolos rapidamente-

Esto no tiene ningún sentido, Black Doom esta muerto, los Black Arms no pueden estar vivos si el no lo esta ! -Ante sus inquietudes una voz respondió, mas una voz siniestra- Es tal como dices... -Entonces Shadow volteo a ver el origen de esa voz, una piel de escamas en combinación de colores negros, rojos y blancos, mas sus ojos eran los mas llamativos, eran como los que tenia el ser en el sueño de Shadow, y sobre aquel ser también el objeto extraño en el espacio que se encontró también en su sueño- Sin embargo estos Black Arms no son obra de Black Doom, son nuestra, nosotros somo la ultima carta de triunfo de ese miserable perdedor, nosotros tenemos el poder suficiente para crear mas de nosotros sin vernos afectados negativamente -Shadow retrocedió un paso, justo despues de eso se dio cuenta de que se sentía nerviosos frente a ese Black Arms en particular- Entonces dices que hay mas como tu ? -Quien solo asintió con la cabeza- Y como es que Black Doom no los trajo con el la primera vez ? -El Black Arms quien se encontraba en la cima de un pequeño edificio de un salto llego al suelo sin hacerse ningún daño, quedando a unos cuantos metros de Shadow- En un principio nosotros fuimos los primeros Black Arms en ser creados de un modo especial, sin embargo nuestros poderes superaban a los de nuestro creador, asi que por temor el nos encerró en el noveno planeta de este sistema, sin embargo nuestra prisión solo podía mantenernos mientras el estuviera vivo, y ahora gracias a que alguien fue capas de darle fin, hemos sido liberados, y este es un planeta bastante cómodo para poder comenzar a reformar y resucitar a nuestra raza -Levantando su mano apuntando a Shadow, acción que puso al erizo en alerta máxima, en su posesión como siempre una de las 7 Chaso Emeralds- Tal vez puedas acabar con los humanos, pero no esperes tener una oportunidad contra la forma de vida definitiva, y no esperes que yo tenga piedad de ti... -Entonces rapidamente este hiso uso de la Emerald con...- CHAOS CONTROL ! -En un instante quedando a un costado de la cabeza de su adversario para propinar una certera patada la cual no pudo llegar, el azote de una cola... el azote de la cola del enemigo en el cuerpo de Shadow había interrumpido el ataque- Valla, que interesante es ese objeto que tienes contigo... -Palabras que habían dado cuenta de que ese Black Arms no tenia idea de lo que eran las Chaos Emerald, y aparentemente tampoco sabia que Shadow había logrado vencer a Black Doom-

Te propongo algo, si me entregas esa joya tan extraña, no te matare y veré que no mueras en el futuro, parece un trato justo... -Su intención era real, despues de ver algo que casi era como una tele transportación a sus ojos, Black Wolf sabia que no podría localizar al erizo nuevamente si escapaba con el poder de la Emerald, pero por supuesto el no conocía a Shadow, y tal como temía con el uso de su poder este uso nuevamente el Chaos control intentando atacar esta vez frontalmente, irremediablemente una descarga de relámpagos rojos oscuros que salieron del cuerpo del enemigo golpearon su cuerpo, quedando lo bastante aturdido como para que Wolf pudiera tomar la emelard, pero...- Chaos... -Entonces el cuerpo de Shadow comenzó a brillar con un rojo intenso, algo que puso en alerta a Black Wolf mas no lo hiso retroceder, ese fue su error- BLAST ! -Una explosión de energía que golpeo a Wolf haciéndolo impactar contra un edificio, algo que dejo desconcertado a Wolf unos momentos, solo para ver nuevamente a Shadow frente a el con su puño en dirección a su rostro, Wolf nuevamente se defendió con una descarga la cual esta vez Shadow logro evadir, y subiendo por el mismo edifico con el que había sido impactado llegando al techo...- Mi nombre es Black Wolf, esta pequeña invasión en mi carta de presentación a lo que esta por venir en este mundo -Disparando un relámpago rojo con su mano al cielo, las fuerzas de invasión emprendieron la retirada reuniéndose bajo el objeto que cubría al sol, todas las tropas fueron transportadas a su interior y la luz del día volvió, mientras que Shadow solo pudo decir en voz baja aquel nombre del ser que lo había hecho ver casi impotente- Black Wolf...

 _ **Bueno poco a poco creo que esta tomando forma, mas bien se que el primer encuentro entre Wolf y Shadow no fue tan intenso, si vendran peleas bien intensas mas adelante oh y por cierto la primera referencia en cuanto a este fic, Black Wolf esta inspirado en "Stygian Zinogre", del mismo modo los otros 6 Black Arms estan basados en 6 otras personalidades XD, asi que sin mas que decir**_ _ **asi comenten el capitulo, sigan la historia, toooooooodo lo que ustedes quieran y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :DD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Black Arms: The Last.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: El universo de Sonic y todo lo que contiene no me pertenece, los OC si**_

Cap 3: El fin de la primera oleada

-El atentado habia ocurrido a un nivel mucho mayor al de unicamente Central City, ciudades tales como Westtopolis, Station Square y Empire City habian sufrido tambien un primer ataque por parte de los Blakc Arms, 7 ciudades alrdedor del mundo como objetivo de la primera destructiva invasion y cada grupo de alienigenas negros liderado por un tipo unico, la noticia no tardo en esparcirse por todo el globo provocando que los miembros de cada equipo se reunieran, el team Sonic, Chaotix, Rose y finalmente el team Dark, todos ellos reunidos en Westtopolis unos pocos dias despues de la invasion de los alienigenas negros- Bien muchachos, como todos sabemos ya los Blakc arms parecen haber regresado de algun modo, no me explico el como pues con Black Doom derrotado el resto de los Black Arms no deberian existir -Intentaba convencerse a si misma Rouge ya que muchos habian sufrido gracias a la primera llegada de Black Doom a la tierra- Es cierto, nada de esto tiene sentido pero es aun mas extraño que de entre todos los grupos de Black Arms que vi sobrevolando las ruinas, uno se caracterizaba por ser mas unico -Dijo Knuckles de brazos crusados con cierto semblante pensante, captando sin embargo la atencion del resto queriendo una descripcion- Pues no la vi con claridad, pero si puedo recordar unas enormes alas similares a las de un dragon y una cola que acababa en espinas

Yo también vi algo similar, en Stations Square uno de los Black Arms era muy similar a una chica, con esos colores rojos y negros pero a diferencia de los que ya conocemos, esta tenia una forma similar a una avispa, tenia grandes y brillantes alas y varias extremidades -Compartió también Amy su experiencia vivida mas habiendo dicho eso únicamente había dejado en claro que no enfrento a los aliens mas nadie la culpo por eso, finalmente el ultimo en hablar fue Shadow que...- Yo luche contra uno, se hiso llamar a si mismo Black Wolf -Fue lo único que dijo el erizo negro, nadie le hiso preguntas al ver la expresión molesta en su rostro pues no diría a nadie que había sido derrotado, su rostro sin embargo claramente dejaba claro que algo no andaba bien con el y fue el ultimo en dar algún tipo de información sobre lo ocurrido pues de entre cientos y cientos de Black Arms el identificar a 7 únicos no era una tarea fácil- Lo único que podemos hacer de momento es investigar y esperar, ellos al parecer no se encuentran en el planeta ahora, y deben tener algún medio para aparecer de un modo tan repentino -Explico Tails con razón y compostura, pero de todo lo ocurrido tenían una pista y fue la extraña figura de la cruz que eclipso ligeramente al sol sobre Central City y tan pronto como los equipos se reunieron asi mismo se separaron cada uno por su lado, los Chaotix se fueron a paso acelerado pensando en donde podrían encajar, si bien podían considerarse de los buenos la mayoría del tiempo también era cierto que no eran de los tipos que se lanzaban a combatir como primera opción, pues no era el trabajo como detectives el lanzarse al frente de una guerra, no lo hicieron antes y claro no lo harían ahora, Cream y Big se fueron por su lado mientras que como siempre Amy quería ir con Sonic sin dejar de profesar su amor por el mientras que el erizo azul solo opto por salir corriendo y que la erizo rosa no lo alcanzara, mientras que Tails lo siguió desde las alturas volando, Knuckels se puso de regreso a las Mistic Ruins dejando en el lugar solo al Team Dark- Saben aquí también tengo un pequeño lugar para quedarme, es mejor que los lleve haya en lugar de regresar a Central City, de seguro nos estarán buscando queriendo respuestas sobre lo ocurrido -Y dicho eso Shadow y Omega siguieron a Rouge por las en ese momento no tan transitadas calles de la ciudad- Quieres decir que te buscaran a ti para que hables, no tengo nada mas que decir -Dijo Shadow evasivo y frió y no paso mucho tiempo para que llegaran a la guarida de Rouge en la ciudad, aunque diferente a un departamento, ese lugar era mas bien subterráneo, no tenia luz natural pero si todos los medio de comunicación para estar en contacto y que estuvieran en contacto con ella, Shadow solo tomo asiento en un sofá igual de grande que el que había en Central City y comenzó a mirar con neutralidad la Chaos Emerald que tenia en sus manos, mientras que Omega en un rincón solo se limito a Desactivarse por ese dia-

-En el espacio en su nave ocultos a la vista del planeta se hayaban los Black Arms, los dinstintos tipos de soltado se mantenian inclinados ante sus nuevos creadores y maestros, Black Tiger se mostraba un tanto intrigado por una cosa en el espacio que era visible, algo que a sus ojos era una base espacial humana, el ARK- Lo siento Blakc Tiger, no podemos hacer nada sin antes consultar con Black Wolf -Dijo una voz femenina chillona acompañada del sonido ritmico de una pinza abriendose y cerrandose- Black Crab... -Mencionando simplemente a su compañera y dejando salir un largo suspiro- Black Wolf debe querer que la dominacion de este mundo sea absoluta, pero corriendo riesgos o no, esa cosa haya afuera es un peligro, puedo sentirlo desde aqui... -Apretando sus puños causando que sus garras cortaran ligeramente las palmas de sus manos- Dices eso pero lo que quieres realmente es destruir todo rapidamente y divertirte de modo igual de rapido -Cruzandose de brazos al lado del Black Arms atigrado quien solo rio ligeramente como una señal de afirmacion, en eso una figura femenica distinguida por una cola espinada y dos alas draconianas aparecio entre los pasillos haciendo acto de precencia a sus dos compañeros- Los estaba buscando, Black Wolf quiere que nos reportemos con el de inmediato

\- Asi el ejercito creciente de los nuevo Black Arms comandados por Black Wolf estaba reunido en una enorme sala central, en un principio si bien era una enorme prisión únicamente para 7 formas de vida, eso no evito que estos pudieran modificarla gracias a que tenia un considerable tamaño, frente a los soldados de menor rango se hallaban los 6 guerreros únicos de los alienigenas negros y frente a todo ellos se encontraba Black Wolf- No espero que me pregunten porque convoque esta reunión, pero es algo que creo debo compartir -En un trono sentado este se puso de pie- En nuestra primera invasión al planeta la cual creo tuvo resultados satisfactorios, tuve cierto encuentro con un extraño ser, sus colores son muy similares a los nuestros y eso me lleva a sospechar que el sabe algunas cosas interesantes, especialmente porque el me enfrento y aun sigue vivo -Eso fue algo que llevo una gran sorpresa interior a todos los presentes- en su poder ese extraño ser tiene una gema preciosa la cual tiene un gran poder en su interior, lo bastante poderosa como para permitirle a ese sujeto controlar el espacio y superar mi velocidad por fracciones de segundo como también generar un poder destructivo lo bastante fuerte como para golpearme de forma considerable, asi que uno de los objetivos mas haya de expandir el caos en este mundo es buscar esas extrañas piedras, identificaremos a todo ser vivo en este mundo que sepa como usar el poder de esas joyas pues pueden representar un gran peligro asi como también pueden darnos un increíble poder -Haciendo una pausa permitiendo que cualquier pregunta de sus 6 subordinados únicos fuera respondida y asi una llego por parte de Black Bear- Que tanto debemos considerar la capacidad humana para defenderse ? -Levantando su mano recibiendo una respuesta clara- Los humanos demostraron una considerable aunque al final inútil resistencia, temo suponer que las bajas humanas pudieron ser mínimas en comparación con la destrucción a edificaciones que generamos y eso me lleva a pensar que esta raza ya enfrento antes a la nuestra, lo que es imposible a menos que... -Haciendo una pausa y fue cuando Black Wasp termino respondiendo-

A menos que aquí fuera donde Black Doom pereció ! -Y Black Wolf dejo salir una siniestra sonrisa- Si algo en este planeta tuvo el suficiente poder como para acabar con la vida de Black Doom entonces no tengo que decirlo mas de una vez... ENCONTRAREMOS ESE PODER Y SERA NUESTRO Y LUEGO SEGUIRÁ ESTE PLANETA ! -Y girando bruscamente con un movimiento de su mano hiso aparecer un monitor mostrando a todo su presente ejercito lo que sus ojos habían visto, el como se veía una de las gemas la cual estaba en posesión el erizo negro- Todos mantengan los sentidos en alerta máxima, si seguimos invadiendo eventualmente encontraremos lo que buscamos y hasta eso podría venir a nosotros ! -tomando nuevamente asiento en su trono y con una señal de su mano todas sus fuerzas de desplegaron, Wasp y Rex yendo por un mismo camino- Asi que este planeta fue la tumba de ese maldito de Black Doom... -Intentando contener la risa la Black Arms con aspecto de avispa se mantenía ligeramente sobre el suelo con Black Rex caminando a su lado con una mirada cansada y aburrida- Sin embargo esto solo quiere decir que los humanos son capaces de mucho mas de lo que esperábamos, o que existen criaturas excepcionales aquí, no podemos confiarnos pero tampoco podemos hacer lo que nos plasca estando bajo el mando de Black Wolf, el no dejara nada al azar si es de importancia -Dijo Black Rex ahora cruzándose de brazos a lo que ambos dejaron salir un pesado suspiro sabiendo que dichas palabras eran ciertas-

-Mientras tanto...-

-Oculto en las profundidades de los mares, rodeado de tormentas nada era mas secreto que un lugar por el que nadie se atrevería a viajar, bajo las turbulentas corrientes el genio malévolo ya estaba totalmente al tanto de la situación, del regreso de los Black Arms al planeta asi como de los intentos de la GUN para contenerlos, en sus manos el cientifico auto proclamado la mente mas brillante de todos los tiempos sostenía una gema brillante de color verde, una de las 7 Chaos Emeralds- Esas malditas bestias debieron morir junto con Black Doom, nada de esto tiene sentido a menos que sus nuevos amos sean otros y con el poder suficiente como para crear una gran cantidad de alienigenas y ademas... -En una de sus múltiples pantallas viendo detenidamente la escena de la aparicion de Shadow en Central City luchando contra los Blakc Arms y luego siendo equiparado y ligeramente superado por uno en particular- Parece que Shadow encontró finalmente la forma de su zapato, y si el fue vencido sin mayores dificultades entonces solo esperare el momento mas oportuno, podre destruir a estos Black Arms y también a mi archi enemigo Sonic ! -y con una señal a todos los robots a sus espaldas- Todos a trabajar, es hora de poner marcha al arma mas poderosa que el imperio de Eggman ah tenido nunca ! -Dejando sobre un escritorio un gran numero de planos para una nueva maquina invencible a los ojos del doctor, en un lugar donde no seria interrumpido por ningún molesto erizo azul pues su ubicación nadie la conocía- Oh pero alto, esos Black Arms de seguro podrían dar conmigo si tienen algún modo de encontrar las Chaos Emeralds, necesito algún medio de proteger mi ubicación antes de que vengan aquí o que Sonic por casualidad me encuentre... -En sus segundos pensando el Dr. Eggman recordó que no era dificil crear replicas de el mismo asi como de las Chaos Emeralds, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja este comenzó a reír malignamente pues si era un hecho que los alienigenas estaban vivos, esta vez tenia total confianza de que no serian rival para el-

 _ **Siguiente capitulo y siguiente dato a parte en la base de los7 Black Arms, la base de Black Wasp viene de "Queen Vespoid" que para salir de dudas dire que es una avispa gigante con alas de colores pero si tienen la curiosidad pues entonces a Google, asi sin mas espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten que toda opinion se recibe, sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooximo capitulo :DD**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Black Arms: The Last.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: El universo de Sonic y todo lo que contiene no me pertenece, los OC si**_

Cap 4: La primera Emerald

-Knuckles no había dejado la Angel Island desde hace ya 3 días, su deber era proteger la Master Emerald, y despues de saber sobre el encuentro entre Black Wolf y Shadow era algo obvio pensar que los Black Arms se interesarían por el poder de esas joyas, 3 largos días en los cuales solo su alma era la que pasaba por aquellas ruinas, si bien era bueno pensar en que las Emeralds serian un blanco para los alienigenas, al ser nuevos en el planeta no pensarían en la Master Emerald como un blanco, y eso era algo en lo que el Echidna no pensaba- Se que tengo un deber que cumplir con la Master Emerald, pero también no puedo dejar todo en manos de Sonic y el resto, me pregunto si estará bien que me quede aquí todo el tiempo cuidando la Emerald, claro que siempre que se presentan amenazas ah sido ya rutinario que la Master Emerald se rompa en pedazos, lo que me lleva a buscar todos los fragmentos pero ahora esto es diferente... -Apretando sus puños- Un sujeto que apareció frente a Shadow y fue todo o acaso el... ? -Por la mente del Echidna paso la idea de la derrota del Erizo negro, que ante esa idea este solo sacudió su cabeza y se dio unas palmadas en la cara, mas eso lo hiso despertar de que a lo lejos veía algo, veía una amenaza la cual si bien no se dirigía a la isla, no dejaba de ser un peligro un Black Arms de llamativa musculatura y piel atigrada el cual volaba sobre un Black Hawk-

\- En StationSquare, en la guarida subterránea de Rouge, Shadow estaba atento a cualquier noticia que pudiera encontrar sobre el paradero de los Black Arms mientras que Omega se hallaba en modo de reposo, esperando algún indicio de poder encontrar al , fue entonces que la murciélago entro con algún de sudor en su rostro- No ah habido nada nuevo ? -Pregunto rouge al Erizo negro que se hallaba sentado en el sofá, peor poniéndose de pie...- No sacaremos nada esperando, si Black Wolf me vio usar los poderes de la Chaos Emerald, entonces debemos evitar que reúnan el resto como sea, yo tengo una, pero desconozco donde pueden estar las otras 6 y la únicos que se que pueden tener una en su poder son el y ese Erizo azul cabeza hueca -Las palabras de Shadow tenían algo de razón, fue la parte de mencionar a Eggman lo que hiso despertar a Omega que camino hacia el Erizo y la Murciélago- PODREMOS BUSCAR LA UBICACIÓN DE EGGMAN AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE RASTREAMOS A LOS BLACK ARMS Y ENCONTRAR LAS CHAOS EMERALDS ! -Pues dicho todo eso ya estaba decidido, Rouge y Shadow por su forma de ser se moverían por su cuenta sin esperar algún trabajo de la GUN, o al menos en el caso de Rouge, y por otro lado Omega solo veía en eso una oportunidad para encontrar y destruir a Eggman. No le tomo demasiado tiempo al Team Dark el salir de StationSquare gracias a la Chaos emerald de Shadow, con el uso del ChaosControl pudo salir el junto a Rouge y Omega, encontrándose en un espeso bosque el cual no parecía tener señales de algun tipo de interferencia humana- Porque es que estamos aquí ? -Pregunto Rouge- MIS SENSORES INDICAN QUE ESTAMOS A 5.386,5 KILOMETROS DE LA CIUDAD MAS CERCANA -Agrego Omega- Pues en las ciudades no obtendremos mucho, debemos recorrer terreno en busca de las Caos Emeralds, alguna señal Omega ? -A lo que el mencionado solo respondió...- NEGATIVO

-Después de aquello habían pasado 2 horas sin algún indicio, claro buscar sin algún tipo de pista no era lo mejor, también pensando que con una Caos Emerald en su poder, los Black Arms los encontrarían eventualmente- Entre todo lo que sabes en tu trabajo de espía, podrías haberme dicho donde se encuentras las bóvedas dedicadas a guardar tesoros, habría sido un buen inicio -reclamo Shadow a su ves que Rouge se adelante entre grandes arbustos los cuales corto con una certera patada- Y porque crees que no eh dicho nada ? -Con un tono de voz confiado y un tanto presumido, mostró a sus dos camaradas a lo lejos una puerta, la cual conectaba a una cueva y por las palabras de Rouge era casi seguro que encontrarían algo, pero entre todo eso algo no andaba bien, pues aunque la puerta se veía solida, no había guardias custodiando la entrada, algo que el Team Dark noto de inmediato y se apresuro a bajar quedando frente a la puerta de metal solida, siendo Rouge la primera en inspeccionar, esta se abrió automáticamente apenas la murciélago estuvo frente a dicha puerta- Esto es una mala señal, los humanos pueden no ser muy listos pero esto es demasiado incluso para ellos -La vista que dio la puerta abierta era tétrica, no había ningún tipo de iluminación mas haya de los brillantes ojos de Omega quien paso al frente, poco a poco el pasillo seguía y en las paredes se notaban rastros de enormes zarpazos que dejaban un rastro limpio de garras, fue lo que alerto al Team Dark y se apresuraron a llegar al final del pasillo, llegando a una gran sala la cual tenia distintas bóvedas, un total de 100 bóvedas de las cuales ya 60 habían sido abiertas, de entre ellas en una se escuchaba el ruido de algo moviendo objetos metálicos -

Estos humanos... parece que esperan a ser atacados y que todos sus tesoros sean reclamados, pero nada de esto es de utilidad... -Se escuchaba una voz masculina en aquella bóveda abierta a la fuerza, una figura del doble del tamaño de Omega salio de esa bóveda, de color totalmente negro y con lineas atigradas rojas que lo adornaban, su musculatura bien moldeada y unos colores propios de los Black Arms, que en su mano derecha sostenía una joya que de inmediato por Shadow fue identificada como una Chaos Emerald- Black Wolf nos dijo que buscáramos cosas similares a esto, tal vez tenga suerte de que esta sea una de esas dichosas Emeralds -Y con algo de tardanza percatándose en la presencia del Team Dark- Valla, que es lo que tenemos aquí ? Es el ser que sobrevivió a un encuentro con Black Wolf... -Con un salto quedando a 5 metros de distancia del equipo del erizo negro- Parece que me llevare una de esas joyas ya sea que la que estoy sosteniendo sea real o no -El equipo se puso a la defensiva y Black Tiger en posición de ataque, clavando sus garras en el suelo se lanzo frontalmente a Shadow siendo detenido por Omega en una confrontación de fuerza creando una pequeña sacudida en el terreno, tanto Rouge como Shadow no perdieron el tiempo y se lanzaron con una patada al abdomen de Black Tiger que fueron bloqueador por una de las piernas del mismo, pero sintiéndose lo bastante acorralado como para alejarse unos pocos metros, mas esta vez a distancia el alienigena arrastro sus garras por el suelo en dirección hacia sus enemigos disparando una densa neblina roja que destellaba con puntos blancos ligeramente, fue algo que puso en alerta al equipo que comenzó a reunirse viéndose rodeado por aquella neblina, Shadow sostenía la Chaos Emerald y fue cuando Black Tiger con una fuerte mordida al aire generando una chispa, aquella neblina roja exploto rodeando al Team Dark, mas Shadow fue capas de usar el Chaos Control para salvarse a si y a sus camaradas del ataque, mas haya de la percepcion que pudiera tener Black Tiger, este fue el primero en atacar con un salto desde la espalda del Black Arms, propinando una fuerte patada en la cabeza-

-Black Tiger algo aturdido solo sentía los golpes de Shadow en su abdomen, con expresiones de dolor este se inclinaba mas y mas al punto que los golpes llegaban a sus rostro, fue sin embargo no mas que una trampa, pues con una sonrisa confiada Black Tiger tomo el puño del erizo y...- Idiota, tus golpes solo me hacen cosquillas -Lo giro en el aire sin soltarlo 5 veces antes de lanzarlo contra una pared impactando con fuerza, claro cuando el alienigena se dispuso a atacar nuevamente, el sonido de numerosos proyectiles disparados lo alerto, se trataba de Omega disparando desde sus dedos sin detenerse siguiendo a Black Tiger que evadía las balas corriendo y saltando por el suelo en todas direcciones recibiendo solo cortes superficiales, a la vez que Rouge ayudaba a Shadow a levantarse- Ese sujeto es bastante fuerte, tus golpes no parecen haberlo dañado mucho -Aclaro Rouge mas bien pensando en voz alta, ambos observando a Tiger evadir las balas de Omega recibiendo uno que otro disparo certero mirando de reojo a Shadow entre momentos, no pasaron demasiados minutos cuando Omega dejo de disparar y con propulsión de lanzo contra Tiger ambos chocando puños, los dedos roboticos de Omega se agrietaron ligeramente mas los dedos de Black tiger quedaron fracturados obligando al Black Arms nuevamente a alejarse arrastrando nuevamente las garras de su mano en buen estado por el suelo que se propago rapidamente a medida que seguía arrastrando su garras generando mas y mas neblina- OBJETIVO, DESTRUIR AL BLACK ARMS -Omega se lanzo y con un movimiento giratorio de su torso este golpeo a Black tiger en su abdomen, mas este resistió el golpes y teniendo a Omega a esa distancia la explosión causada por la chispa de una mordida causando un ruido ensordecedor y el cuerpo de Omega disparado en dirección a Rouge y Shadow mas aun funcionando a toda su capacidad restante-

-El enemigo era implacable y solo Shadow sabia que Black Wolf debía ser aun mas fuerte, usar el Chaos Blast con Rouge y Omega en el lugar no era una opción, solo quedaba planear algo durante el combate mientras que los ojos del robot refulgían de en la idea en su mente cibernetica de destruir al Black Arms lanzándose nuevamente esta vez con Rouge sobre su espalda, Omega se lanzo en embestida contra el abdomen de Black Tiger y desde las alturas Rouge cayo en picada con una doble patada en la cara del enemigo mas esta siendo mas ligera fue atrapada por la garra de Black Tiger y lanzada contra una pared a su vez que Omega fue derribado solo con el uso de toda su fuerza física, claro con los dedos rotos de una de su mano este quedo descubierto a un ataque físico de Shadow recibiendo un rodillazo en su nariz y luego el erizo negro apuntando con la punta de sus dedos indice y medio de su mano derecha en pleno aire...- ChaosSpear ! -Un proyectil de energía salio disparado de los dedos del erizo mas no acertando un golpe letal, pasando por un cortado cortando un poco el cuerpo de Black Tiger- *Estos sujetos son rudos !* -Penso Black Tiger viéndose rodeado por el Team Dark, mas recordando algo pudo notar que habían cometido un error por lo que comenzó a reír poco a poco de modo contenido- Ustedes son fuertes lo acepto, y yo que no soy el mas brillante de nuestro nuevo ejercito se que ustedes olvidaron algo... -Sacando del interior de su cuerpo la Chaos Emerald que había encontrado en aquellas bóvedas, rapidamente este arrastro rapidamente sus garras por el suelo y sin esperar con una mordida este genero una explosión que lo elevo por el lugar a tal velocidad que atravesó el techo y la roca sobre aquel lugar- No debemos perderlo ! -Rouge y Omega se reunieron con Shadow y este no tardo en usar el Chaos Control llegando al exterior de esa base, frente a la misma puerta por la que habían entrado- Tendremos que separarnos, si lo encuentran hagan el mayor ruido posible y escucharemos ! -En 3 direcciones diferente el Team Dark se separo recorriendo los espesos bosques por 5 minutos hasta que quien tuvo la primera señal de Black Tiger fue la murciélago, mas esta lo vio cuando ya se estaba marchando subiendo a un Black Hawk el cual no tardo en emprender vuelo alejándose del rango de Rouge en tan solo 2 segundos, ya una Chaos Emerald se encontraba en manos de los Black Arms-

 _ **Siguiente capitulo y siguiente dato a parte en la base de los7 Black Arms, la base de Black Tiger viene de "Molten Tigrex" y que toda curiosidad puede ser Googleada, asi sin mas espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten que toda opinion se recibe, sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooximo capitulo :DD**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Black Arms: The Last.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: El universo de Sonic y todo lo que contiene no me pertenece, los OC si**_

Cap 5: Lluvia de objetivos

-En el Black Cross, la cruz oscura en el espacio que era la base de los nuevos Black Arms, Black Wasp analizaba con distintos tipos de maquinaria la Chaos Emerald reclamada por su camarada Tiger, la finalidad era poder encontrar algún modo de rastrear energías similares a la de la Emerald para acelerar la búsqueda- Me pregunto cuanto tiempo han existido estas gemas, su energía no parece ser limitada o estable pero su manipulación es sencilla, aun asi debo tener cuidado en dejarme llevar o podría morir en el intento de comprender esta Chaos Emerald -Eran los pensamientos en voz alta de Wasp cuando por la puerta a su espalda encontrándose en un laboratorio, esta fue sorprendida por la presencia de uno de sus camaradas, Black Rex acompañado de 5 Black Assasins-

Ah habido algún progreso ? -Pregunto Rex a su camarada de aspecto de avispa- No mucho, unir la Emerald a algún artefacto es algo posible pero extraer la energía de esta, analizarla y poder rastrear lo similares es algo mas complejo cuando apenas si conozco esta cosa, es solo cuestión de tiempo y ensayo y error, de todas formas lo lograre -Mostrando frente a ella un mapa digital del planeta- Por cierto... que ocurrió con Black Tiger al llegar aquí ?

-Rex sabia la respuesta, y aunque se tratara de un aliado, no tuvo ninguna clase de incomodidad en responder, claro todos eran frios por naturaleza- Black Wolf lo dejo en confinamiento por 7 ciclos solares, aun si pudo encontrar una de esas Chaos Emeralds no quita el hecho de que fue derrotado y se vio forzado a escapar, aunque hubiera llegado menos golpeado aun asi Wolf lo hubiera sometido con facilidad -Después de eso el silencio tomo el cuarto, un silencio que solo rompía el sonido de las maquinarias, solo se encontraban con sus pensamientos, ambos recordaban a Black Doom de modo superficial por ser su creador, pero la autoridad que imponía Black Wolf solo con su presencia era mucho mas aplastante y fallar nunca seria una opcion, fue en ese momento que interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ambos Black Arms, distintas señales aparecieron en el mapa, no eran solo decenas, eran cientos de señales y claramente algunas podían ser falsas alarmar o errores, pero claro la orden directa a los 5 Black Assasins por parte de Wasp fue...- Desplieguen a todas las unidades posibles, informen a Black Bear y a Black Dragon sobre esto ! !

-Solo bastaron un par de horas para que los Black Arms comenzaran su segunda invasión a gran escala por el planeta, encontrándose tanto con los GUN como con las fuerzas de Eggman, siendo este el responsable de numerosas señales de energía Chaos, numerosas tropas invadían las naves del cientifico, en numerosas partes del mundo y en ninguna de ellas se encontraba el Eggman original, este se hallaba seguro en su base submarina viendo que los alienigenas habían mordido el anzuelo y solo faltaba que Sonic y compañía lo hicieran y claro no fue dificil que la noticia de la invasión se extendiera hasta sus oídos-

-En esos momentos Knuckles se encontraba en la Angel Island cumpliendo sus deberes como el guardián de la Master Emerald, cuando frente a el aterrizaron 6 Black Warriors armados con espadas purpuras- Genial, la acción vino directo a mi ! -Chocando sus puños el Echidna fue quien tomo la iniciativa golpeando directo en el rostro a uno de sus enemigos, otros dos cada uno a un lado diferente atacaron con sus espadas que Knuckles evadió de un simple salto propinando otro fuerte golpe a la cabeza de otro enemigo el cual cayo al suelo y se deshizo mas quedo indefenso recibiendo un puñetazo en su estomago de uno de los 4 enemigos que quedaban- Parece que estoy algo fuera de practica, pero en un lugar como este no puedo tomarme mi tiempo, si la Master Emerald es dañada entonces si tendré mucho que hacer -Nuevamente Knuckles corrió hacia sus 4 enemigos restantes, impulsándose de un salto golpeo al cual se encontraba mas lejos directo en su estomago acabando con el de un solo golpe, los 3 restantes atacaron con un corte descendente el cual fue evadido quedando el Echidna nuevamente en el aire golpeando a un de ellos en el rostro, con un gancho en el mentón al otro y el ultimo de ellos recibió un golpe directo en el centro de su rostro-

Pero si los Black Arms encontraron este lugar quiere decir que pudieron obtener una de las Chaos Emerald... No es buena idea dejar la Master Emerald sin protección ahora -A pesar de que Knuckles quería ir en ayuda de sus camaradas, era lógico incluso para el pensar en que podrían estar en situaciones similares, y no estaba alejado de los hechos, pues...-

-En distintas ciudades la GUN se enfrentaba contra los armados Black Arms, en una de ellas un gran escuadrón de Black Oaks y Black Warrios liderados por Bear se encontraban marchando hacia un edificio base de la GUN- No se detengan, nuestra prioridad es encontrar la señal de la energía Chaos, pero no quiere decir que no se esfuercen en aumentar las bajas humanas ! -Los alienigenas estaban armados con pistolas láser y cañones de energía mientras los GUN disparaban con armas de fuego como pistolas y lanza cohetes, la confrontación entre ambos bandos se inclinaba poco a poco por la victoria de los Black Arms hasta que desde la parte trasera de las lineas enemigas uno por uno los soldados eran golpeados por el Homming Attack del erizo azul, con valentía sabiendo que no seria alcanzado por el fuego enemigo aun estando entre tantos este quedo en frente de las filas de los alienigenas a la vista de Black Bear-

-Los segundos pasaron, los Black Arms habían dejado de disparar asi como también la GUN- Que están esperando !? Que alguien lo mate ! -Fue la orden del Aliengena superior y todas las armas apuntaron a Sonic, quien solo dejo salir una risa y comenzó a correr como siempre, los disparos le seguían el paso mas todos fallaban, mientras que los soldados de la GUN volvieron a abrir fuego y debido a la interrupción de Sonic, uno a uno los enemigos comenzaron a caer, pero de un momento a otro Sonic escucho los disparos y los gritos de los soldados, viendo que eran atacados por alienigena con características de oso, sus movimientos no eran rápidos a los ojos del erizo mas su cuerpo demostraba resistir las balas de los soldados y en sus brazos dos brazales que volvían sus ataques mas demoledores- Es asi de simple basura, si pasas sobre mi y vas por mis tropas yo haré lo mismo con las tuyas ! -Las balas seguían rebotando en su cuerpo, ciertamente Black Bear sentía cierto dolor con cada disparo que recibía pero era como recibir una piedra, seria molesto pero no lo lastimaría, aun asi el enemigo llamando la atención del erizo azul tomo a uno de los soldados por la cabeza dispuesto a azotarlo en el suelo-

Valla, parece que estaremos estancados aquí... -Fueron las palabras que expreso Black Bear, pues su victima le había sido arrebatada de sus manos por Sonic, el soldado había sido puesto a salvo- El ser veloz no te ayudara a ganar o a proteger a esos patéticos humanos ! -Lanzándose sobre el erizo azul mas este de un salto evadió el ataque respondiendo de inmediato con un Homming Attack en la cabeza de Bear mas el golpe no tuvo gran efecto en el, mientras las tropas de la GUN como las tropas de Black Bear contemplaban atentos al combate, mas todas las tropas estaban listas para disparar y lo único que los detenía era dañar al erizo o a Black Bear según bando-

No tienes manera de ganar, la única razón por la cual no eh ordenado el fuego es porque quiero ver hasta donde llegan los limites de un ser como tu, y hasta ahora no eh conseguido algo mas ademas de aburrirme intentando golpearte ! -Y era mas que claro que Sonic no se dejaría atrapar- Eres tan cabeza hueca que crees que me dejare golpear por ti siendo tan lento ? - Un insulto que dio en el clavo lo suficiente como para que Black Bear ordenara reanudar el fuego, obligando a los soldados y a Sonic a retroceder al interior del edificio- Ustedes quédense aquí, yo saldré a patear unos traseros alienigenas -El erizo azul corrió nuevamente a la acción captando la atención de todas las filas enemigas, Black Bear estaba listo para intentar aplastarlo, pero en eso un mensaje llego a su cabeza de modo telepático, era la voz de Black Wolf- *Esto es una orden Black Bear, retírate inmediatamente de tu ubicación actual, tengo nuevas ordenes para ti*

-El líder del escuadrón de Black Arms ordeno a todo pulmón la retirada y todas sus tropas fueron tele transportadas nuevamente a su base espacial, no sin antes gritarle a Sonic que de algún modo lo haría pagar-

-De modo diferente y en un lugar diferente, justo sobre mar abierto grandes naves de los Black Arms intercambiaban fuego contra un crucero volador con una gama de colores rojos y anaranjados, el cual poseía una potencia en sus cañones que con solo unos disparos era capas de hundir las naves de los Black Arms, todo ocurría mientras Black Dragon sobrevolaba por si misma aquel campo de batalla- Valla maquina mas grande, pero claro siendo la creación de un humano sus fallas son mas que visibles, esta llena de aperturas -En sus manos Black Dragon canalizo fuego, un fuego de color negro con destellos carmesíes, con el total de 30 cañones del crucero enemigo como objetivo, la comandante Black Arms cayo en picada contra aquel enorme crucero volador, cortando los cañones uno por uno al mismo tiempo que esta evadía y destruía tropas reboticas enemigas, las explosiones en el crucero no se hicieron esperar gracias a eso- No se quien seas, pero no eres rival para mi ! -Fue entonces que frente a Black Dragon apareció una enorme pantalla, revelando a un ser humano se aspecto extraño, con una gran nariz y un prominente bigote- Así que los alienigenas negros muerden la carnada, tal como estaba planeado, en ningún momento fue coincidencia que ustedes llegaran aquí o a diferentes partes del mundo, Black Doom intento reunir las 7 Chaos Emeralds asi que era de esperar que ustedes intentarían lo mismo y en un plan de dividir sus fuerzas por el planeta, deje numerosas carnadas falsas por el

-Fue entonces que para Black Dragon todo comenzó a tomar sentido y entonces esta exigió entonces el nombre del cientifico- Yo soy la mente mas grande de este mundo, el mayor cientifico de todos los tiempo, yo soy el Dr. Eggman ! ! -En ese mismo momento fue que Black Dragon destruyo la pantalla frente a ella y con todo su poder creo una llama tan grande que atravezo el crucero por completo provocando su destrucción, en todas las partes en las cuales habían sido enviadas diversas tropas mas de algún soldado había caído, y eso fue debido al engaño de un simple ser humano a los ojos de Black Dragon, y lo peor es que no había forma de saber que señal de energía Chaos si seria real-

-de 7 naves alienigenas quedaban solo 3 ligeramente dañadas, las cuales descendieron y un pequeño grupo de soldados se sumergió en las aguas a inspeccionar el crucero- Bien eso no importa, si estas naves son lo mejor que ese humano tiene para ofrecer entonces solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lleguemos a las verdaderas señales de la energía Chaos y todos nuestros enemigos sean aplastados por nuestro poder...

 _ **Siguiente capitulo y siguiente dato a parte en la base de los7 Black Arms, la base de Black Bear viene de "Redhelm Arzuros" y que toda curiosidad puede ser Googleada, asi sin mas espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten que toda opinion se recibe, sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooximo capitulo :DD**_


End file.
